Changed
by blam93-r5
Summary: Sam and Blaine are both new students at McKinley. What will come of the two new boys when one of them needs to be tutored in class and the teacher asks the other to help out. Once they get to know each other can they handles the others past or will it end i and utter mess. AU of Season 2 some things will be sort of canon but mostly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I would like to start this off with saying i hope you like the story. This is my new main story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the songs or references used during my story.**

* * *

Sam had just gotten home from hanging out with a group of friends to find his parents arguing again. Sam was heading up to his little brother and sister's room to check on them and make sure that they were asleep. It wasn't surprising to him that they were still up and in normal clothes. He got them into pajamas and tucked them in and read them a bed time story when the yelling got louder. Sam was listening to the yelling as he was holding both Stacy and Stevie to him.

"Dwight we cannot do this anymore. You were drunk to the point that you had no clue where Stevie or Stacy was when I got home, and Stevie and Stacy hadn't had a thing to eat. We can't be doing this anymore. You said you were going to get better, but you have done nothing to fix it," Mary yelled back at Dwight with tearing streaming down her face.

"Well the stress from work and trying to put Sam back into that gay ass all boys boarding school again hasn't really been helping either, and it's not like you are going to leave me you have nowhere to go, no money, and you would not last without me face it," Dwight screamed back at Mary.

"Yes we can and will survive without you Dwight, and you know that that all boys' boarding school has been really helping Sam. I gave you a chance to get clean and you didn't and stop blaming it on the stress because if you truly wanted to stop you would have. You are putting my children in danger and I won't stand for it anymore," Mary said in a furious tone.

As Mary was walking to the twin's room, Dwight grabbed another bottle of vodka. Mary made it to Stevie and Stacy's room and started throwing clothes into a bag and some of their toys. Sam then took the bags and his little brother and sister to his room while their mother ran and grabbed her a few things and the debit card to the bank. Sam threw some of his favorite clothes (a few plaid shirts, a Captain America shirt and his best coat) and his favorite movie (Avatar, Captain America, Iron Man 1 & 2, and the Avengers) into his bag and threw in some of his comics from his closet as well. Stacy grabbed Sam's guitar because her and Stevie liked it when Sammy would sing to them. When they all walked down the stairs it was no surprise to Mary that Dwight was passed out on the couch; she took the keys and told Sam to put the kids in her car and to load it up. Sam got all the bags in the car and then was starting to put Stevie and Stacy in the car when his mother finally reappeared. Mary and Sam then got in and started the car. Once the car was going, Mary was pulling into the bank to use the ATM to get as much money as she possible could get out of it. She could only get about one thousand dollars out of their banks ATM, so she decided to hit all the ATM's up until she got almost all the money out of the bank account. Once they started to actually leave that is when the twins finally asked the big important question that needed an answered.

"Mommy where are we going to stay now," they asked in unison.

"I don't know babies. I don't know," Mary repeated herself.

Mary and Sam were the only ones awake by the time they hit Kentucky. Leaving Tennessee behind was going to be hard at first but Mary was thinking of places they could stay until she could get them their own place. Mary remembered two family members she had in Ohio and hoped one of them would take them in for a while. They were pulling into a rest stop so anyone could use the bathroom. Sam took Stevie to the bathroom and the two went and came back to the car to wait for their mother and sister. Mary and Stacy made it back and Sam then took his turn driving and as soon as they hit the pavement the twins were falling asleep again. Sam thought that was the perfect time to ask his mother what they were going to do and maybe she would actually tell him.

"Mom can you please tell me what are we going to do; we don't have anywhere to go," Sam asked.

"We'll go to Columbus or Lima. I have family in both towns, so we will be good until I can get a job and we can have our own house. I want you to just drive until we get close to Columbus and then wake me up if I am asleep so I can drive us the rest of the way," Mary said trying to sound convincing.

Sam now only had his thoughts to keep him company since his mother had fallen asleep. All he could think about was that maybe if he was just a better son and didn't need help with school that everything would have been different or if he had just transferred into public school that his father would have been trying to quit. Then he thought about how they would even go to school or pay bills. Sam's mind was starting to go crazy trying to figure out what they were going to do and he should have not even thought about it. He had to trust his mother. He drove for a couple of my hours then came the time to cross the Ohio River. Sam sang along to the radio as Highway Don't Care was playing by Tim McGraw featuring Taylor Swift. _**You're trying to stay awake so I bet you turn on the radio And the song goes: I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby  
I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby.**_

Sam pulled into the first rest stop he saw and decided it was time for another restroom stop. He woke his mother and then Stevie and Stacy. Sam had to go to the bathroom so he went and when he came out his mom asked him what he wanted to eat and drink while they were there. Sam said Diet Coke and something that isn't so high in calories.

Once everyone was piled up back in the car, Mary started to head towards Columbus to her aunt's house. Stevie and Stacy were now wide awake and playing in the backseat while Sam was taking a nap to catch up on some sleep. Mary then decided it would be best to put on some music and just let the kids listen to it. After changing the station about fifteen times Mary put in a cd that she knew would at least keep Stacy quiet. She started to sing along to the songs and by the time Mary got to Columbus it was playing the last song and Sam had woke to the sound of Stevie and Stacy singing the Circle of Life, so he joined in with them at the chorus.

_**In the circle of life, it's the wheel of fortune it's the leap of faith, it's the band of hope till we find our place on the path unwinding in the circle, the circle of life. **_All three Evans kids had just finished singing. When their mother announced that they had made it to one of their relatives. She walked up to the small house and began knocking on the door.

The door opened and the lady said, "Mary what are you doing here and where is Dwight?"

"We left him. He just wouldn't stop drinking and we were wondering if we could stay here for a while just until I can get us are own place," Mary said politely.

"Mary I am sorry but you cannot stay here. I do not have enough room. How about you can stay for a couple of hours and I will call my daughter and see if she has room in Lima for you guys," the lady said.

Mary took the kids into the living room while her aunt talked to her daughter about the situation. Sam started to play his guitar quietly so that the kids would just sit and listen and enjoy being out of the car for a while. Mary's aunt entered the room and told them that they could in Lima and they should get back on the road after a good meal. Her aunt gave the kids hugs and then turned to Mary and handed her some money and told them to stop at a restaurant and eat a good meal. Mary promised they would and with that they started to their two hour ride to Lima.

After an hour on the road Mary decided it would be the perfect time to stop for lunch. She pulled into the restaurant and ordered some food. Sam had a grilled chicken salad, the twins had chicken strips and French fries and she had baked chicken with steamed vegetables. Once their meals were done and paid for Sam took the twins to the bathroom so they could just drive straight to Lima. Mary got the car ready and then they were on their way once again. They had to stop for gas after thirty minutes of driving but that was really good since they didn't fill up the car until now and so they made it to Lima by three o'clock in the afternoon.

Mary's cousin Taylor came running out of the house to greet us. She was hugging Stevie and Stacy then came up to Sam and said how much he had grown since the last time she saw him. She helped Sam get the bags out of the trunk and showed him which room he was going to stay in and which room the twins and his mom would stay in. Mary had Stevie and Stacy with her as they started to unpack their bags and get the room ready for them. Stevie and Stacy were surprised at how big their room was and that it had its own bathroom. Sam had a similar room but his room was smaller but he loved it anyways. Taylor ordered three large pizzas one pepperoni and sausage, one cheese, and one Hawaiian pizza for dinner. When the pizza got there they all took some slices and went to work at making the rooms feel like home. After an hour Taylor went to get everyone to come in the living room where she had been setting up a movie she knew they would love. She had them all sit down and pressed play on the dvd player. Once the movie started Sam knew she chose something that would keep everyone happy. They all watched Mary Poppins and even sang along to Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! The twins got up to dance as everyone sang the chorus.

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!**_

After they all got done singing, the twins fell asleep so Mary and Taylor took them to their room. When they came back down; they told Sam good night and that he should go to bed because Taylor was going to show them around Lima tomorrow and plus she had some new neighbors move in next door and she wanted to introduce herself and her family. Sam went upstairs got into some sleepwear then lay down on his bed and at first just stared at the ceiling, but then he turned to face the wall the moment he did that he fall straight to sleep.

**AN2: I hoped you liked it and leave me your feed back so I can improve or even if you have some ideas i am open to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you UConnHusky90, Twice Charmed One, fuckyoubarney, rkgg94, gleeville, and John W. Black for all your input. Thank you to everyone who has favorite and followed it. I am always open to hear anyone thoughts and what you might like to happen just pm me or leave it in your review if you want to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, songs used, or any references I use in my story.**

* * *

Blaine hated it when his family had to move over and over again because his father got transferred to a new location. Sure he was happy that his dad had a good paying job that made it to where his mother could stay home and just be a mom, but they were moving to a little town in the middle of nowhere called Lima. They were only moving two hours away and his father decides it is best that he leave Dalton Academy to go to public school. He hated that his friends weren't going to be around him and that it would be a hard thing to make new friends. He thought that it might be a good idea to start packing up his room before his parents make him come downstairs to greet their friends at the party. He got through neatly packing up half of his wardrobe of bowties, vest, striped shirts, and his many colorful polo's and skinny jeans. When his parents called him downstairs to get him to help welcome the guest and take coats. Once he finished greeting everyone and taking their coats up to his room, he decided it would be a good time to go sit by the piano and wait for his cue to perform.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson loved having one last get together with their best friends. They all sat down for a wonderful home cooked meal by Mrs. Anderson with some help from Blaine. She loved it when he would help her in the kitchen it was a bonding time for the two. She had always supported her son even when he came out to them last year. Mr. Anderson was a different story he loved his son with all his heart but he was still accepting the fact that his son is gay. The talk around the table was small talk about having a get together every once in a while, so that the group could still have fun. Once dinner was finished Mr. and Mrs. Anderson looked at their son who took it as his cue to start playing the piano and just wait for someone to request a song or until one of his parents gave him the second cue to just chose one himself. He played for a while before his father came over to him and told him to go ahead and play one of his favorites, so he started to play the melody to Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas.

**Colors Of The Wind**

**Performed by Blaine Anderson**

_**You think you own whatever land you land on  
The earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name**_

_**You think the only people who are people**_  
_**Are the people who look and think like you**_  
_**But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger**_  
_**You'll learn things you never knew you never knew**_

_**Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**_  
_**Or ask the grinning bobcat why he grins**_  
_**Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain**_  
_**Can you paint with all the colors of the wind**_  
_**Can you paint with all the colors of the wind**_

_**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once never wonder what they're worth**_

_**The rainstorm and the river are my brothers**_  
_**The heron and the otter are my friends**_  
_**And we are all connected to each other**_  
_**In a circle of a hoop that never ends**_

_**Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**_  
_**Or let the eagle tell you where he's been**_  
_**Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain**_  
_**Can you paint with all the colors of the wind**_  
_**Can you paint with all the colors of the wind**_

_**How high does the sycamore grow**_  
_**If you cut it down then you'll never know**_  
_**And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**_  
_**For whether we are white or copper skinned**_  
_**We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain**_  
_**We need to paint with all the colors of the wind**_

_**You can own the earth and still**_  
_**All you own is earth until**_  
_**You can paint with all the colors of the wind**_

Blaine was surprised when he saw some of his friends walk through the front door and come up to him. "Hey buddy your parents called us to come take you out of here for a while so what do you say." Nick said as he shook Mr. and Mrs. Anderson's hands.

"Yeah let's get out of here and have a great night before I leave tomorrow afternoon." Blaine said with excitement and with a surprising tone since his parents wanted him to have a good last night in Westerville.

Blaine and his friends went to the mall and hung around the food court for a while then started to walk around having a good old Dalton Academy Warbler time. They ran around the mall goofing off and dancing around the stores. Nick and Jeff even pulled one of the best pranks yet and got Blaine really good. They got this really gorgeous girl to come up and flirt with him just so they could see him get uncomfortable one last time. After the girl left Blaine her phone number, all the guys laughed like all the good times they had. They ended their time at the mall and went to get some ice cream. Where they all said their official goodbyes to their fellow Warbler, and at least they all had their fun and serious memories of everyone. Before Nick and Jeff took Blaine home the guys wanted to perform one last number with their fellow team member as their final send off to him.

_**Together**_

_**By Demi Lovato**_

_**Performed by the Warblers **_

_**with Blaine, Nick, and Jeff on lead vocals**_

_**Ohh-oh, ohh yeah**_

_**Remember love, remember you and me**_  
_**Remember everything we shared**_  
_**On this planet when we cared**_

_**Remember hearts, remember unity**_  
_**Remember loving neighbors**_  
_**Without expecting favors**_

_**Why be afraid to make an honest mistake?**_  
_**If you acknowledge the pain**_  
_**And you wanna change,**_  
_**You can get through anything**_

_**Do you remember at all?**_  
_**People walking hand-in-hand**_  
_**Can we feel that love again?**_  
_**Can you imagine it all?**_  
_**If we all could get along**_  
_**Then we all could sing this song together**_

Blaine's mind gets flooded with all the memories he has of his time with Nick and Jeff. The time he came out to both of them and how he was so nervous on how they would react. He was surprised when they told him that they were gay. He also shared his darkest secret with them and they never let anyone who they thought would do something like that to him close enough to try. They were not just friends, to him they were like his brothers that he loved and was going to miss dearly.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Singing, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Look at me, now look at you**_  
_**Now look at me again**_  
_**See, we're not so different**_

_**Look around, what do you see?**_  
_**With throwing things outside our window**_  
_**We don't care to keep it clean**_

_**I had a dream – beauty was only skin deep**_  
_**And if we all just believe**_  
_**Love is all we need;**_  
_**Nothing else can set you free, yeah**_

_**Do you remember at all?**_  
_**People walking hand-in-hand, hand-in-hand**_  
_**Can we feel that love again, can we feel love again?**_  
_**Can you imagine it all, imagine it all?**_  
_**If we all could get along**_  
_**Then we all could sing this song together**_

Nick's mind flooded with all his fun memories with Blaine. He remembered the time that they went to the movies on a "date" that ended up being the beginning of their brother like friendship. Then the sleep over he had with Blaine and Jeff was one great night for all of them, and he believed that they all bonded as brothers. He was going to miss his roommate at Dalton but he knew that Blaine would come back to visit.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, ohh-oh yeah  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, aye  
Singing, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh yeah**_

_**If we could throw away the hate**_  
_**And make love last another day**_  
_**Don't give up just for today**_  
_**Life would be so simple**_

_**And they may talk about us**_  
_**But they will never stop us**_  
_**We'll keep singing**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, woo**_  
_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, come on, we'll keep singing**_  
_**Singing, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, whoa-yeah, whoa yeah**_  
_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**Ohh-ohh**_

_**Do you remember at all**_  
_**People walking hand-in-hand, walking hand-in-hand**_  
_**Can we feel that love again**_  
_**Can you imagine it all, imagine, yeah**_  
_**If we all could get along**_  
_**Then we all could sing this song**_  
_**Together**_

Jeff's mind recalled his favorite memory of Blaine during the song. He remembered when they tried out for Dalton's soccer team together. They practiced all week long before the tryouts and how they spent all that time together, just working their shots and defense. He thought that was when they truly connected on a level of best friends that turned out to be a relationship that moved to brothers.

_**Oh  
Come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, yeah  
Hold your hand with your neighbors  
Together, together  
No, da, da-da-da  
Ohh-yeah  
Ohh  
Come and sing it with  
Looking at you, baby  
Ohh  
Oohh-ohh **_

After the performance was over, Nick and Jeff took Blaine home and offered to help him finish packing up his room, but he told them to just go home and that he would come back for both of their birthdays since they were his best friends and he couldn't imagine not staying in contact with those two crazy boys. Once they left Blaine went to his room and finished packing his clothes and then moved to his movies and books. He didn't have many movies to pack since he only had not packed his favorites until right before the move, so he put up Iron Man 1 and 2 along with a copy of Grease and I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry into the box. Once that was done he threw his laptop and his cell phone charger into his bag.

In the morning the Anderson family helped the movers pack up the moving truck and put smaller things into the SUV. Blaine placed his bag in his mom's car and then got in and waited until it was time to leave. Once they got to the new house in Lima, he thought it was lovely to live in a house that wasn't so old looking. He took his things up to his room which was about the same size of his room at the old house but this one had its own bathroom. He looked into his bathroom and noticed it had a shower with a rain head in it and a walk-in closet. The rest of the afternoon he spent decorating his room with his vintage photos on top of the blue walls and dark hardwood floors. Once his room looked perfect he took his laptop out and placed it on his desk and then plugged in his charger next to his bed. He sat down on his bed and stared out the window that faced the street and saw his new neighbor going out to greet what he assumed was her family. He found himself staring at the tall blonde with what looked like from his distance to be emerald green eyes and a killer smile that would just make you melt. Later on in the evening, he could only think about how great the blonde looked and he kept telling himself that he didn't need to fall for someone he never met before. He was most likely straight anyway. He lay down in his bed and thought about what could happen with the blonde even if he was straight they could become great friends if he wasn't a homophobe. Blaine fell asleep with a smile on his face as he started to dream about the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay this is going great and thank you for the reviews and follows everyone. A special thanks to Uconnhusky90: you have made me want to even write this fic better. Leave me your comments or pm me. **

**Grey/Evans House**

Taylor, Mary, and the kids had gone on a quick tour of Lima while they let Sam catch up on some sleep. They stopped at the neighbors and introduced themselves. They shared some small talk and then Taylor mentioned that later she was taking her cousin Sam around town on a turn and asked if they wanted to tag along. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson said no they were fine but they had a son who might want to tag along and told her to stop by when she took her cousin on the tour.

Stevie and Stacy wanted to run around some more when they got home, so Mary took them outside to play. Taylor decided that it would be the perfect time to make some cookies. She got to the step where she needed some chocolate chips, and she tried to reach them on the shelf but in return ended up bumping the bowl on the ground and it breaking with glass and cookie dough going everywhere.

Sam was awakened by a loud crashing noise coming from what sounded like downstairs. He threw on a pair of gym shorts and a tank top and rushed down the stairs to see what or who made the noise. He got downstairs in record time and ran into the kitchen to see that Taylor had dropped a glass bowl and it shattered everywhere. He just stared at the mess of glass and what looked like some type of dough at first then he tried to help her out.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't mean to wake you." Taylor said as she was sweeping up the mess.

"No, you did me a favor. I don't need to sleep the whole day away, so when are we going on that tour of Lima." Sam asked while looking for the dust pan to help Taylor out.

"Oh yeah about that, I already took your mom and siblings on a tour while you were sleeping and we met the neighbors. They seem to be very nice and have a son your age so I invited him to come on a tour just you, him and me. Is that okay with you since he is new in town?" Taylor responded quickly while trying to get the kitchen cleaned before Mary and the kids came back inside.

"Yeah that is totally fine with me. You wouldn't happen to know where my mom is right now would you." Sam questioned looking around the down stairs, which wasn't hard since it had an open concept you could see the dining and the living rooms from the kitchen. He did go check the bathroom downstairs before Taylor responded.

"Yeah she took the kids out back to run around and to tell them the rules about playing outside." Taylor said as she moved the curtain on the sliding glass door, so Sam could see his siblings playing with their mother. Sam just stood there and watched for a couple minutes then headed upstairs to take a shower before they went on their tour of Lima.

**Anderson's House**

Blaine was spending a peaceful day in his room listening to music, being on facebook, and texting Nick and Jeff. He was already missing them like crazy. They were asking him all these questions about the new place. Is it easy to find so when we come for a visit we won't get lost? He got done answering that text when his mother came in the room.

"Blaine sweetie, the next door neighbor is taking her cousin on a tour of Lima later and she is going to stop by here before they leave to ask if you want to go with them. I just thought I would let you know, so you could think about going to see the town and maybe get to know at least one person before school starts up in two weeks." Mrs. Anderson said being concerned about her son starting at a new school without knowing anyone his age from here.

"That sounds like it might be fun to tour Lima, so I know where everything is at. Do you have any clue if she is going to stop at a restaurant and eat I don't want to make them pay for me." Blaine asked his mother with a worried look now.

"I don't know, but here take twenty dollars with you and I want the change when you come home." Mrs. Anderson said in a stern voice she used when she was trying to act serious.

"Okay mom, well I better go take a shower and change into something more comfortable but not too underdressed like." Blaine said as he was heading to his bathroom.

When Blaine started the shower, he remembered see the tall hot blonde from last night. He had thoughts start going through his mind now he was nervous to go on this tour if the blonde was the cousin his neighbor was taking around the town. He quickly took his shower and then dried himself off. He walked over to his walk-in closet. He got into a pair of boxer briefs then pulled out a light blue polo and a pair of dark skinny jeans. He was reaching for a bowtie when his father walked in the room.

"Blaine I think the bowtie would be a little too much for just touring Lima. Why not wait until you start school to wear the bowtie?" Mr. Anderson advised his son.

"Okay, thank you sir. I will just wear this then. Have they gotten here yet sir." Blaine asked his father respectfully.

"Not yet, but maybe you should come sit with us in the living room and wait for them there." Mr. Anderson suggested to his son.

"Yes sir that sounds like it would be easier to hear them knock." Blaine answered his father quickly and followed him downstairs.

After waiting for a while a knock finally came at the door. Blaine hurried himself to answer it before a second knock happened. When Blaine opened the door he was greeted to this beautiful creature. He notice that it was the blonde from yesterday and yes the guy's eyes were emerald green and he looked to be about Blaine's age. He couldn't help but notice how shy the guy was acting. He quickly tried to make it look like he wasn't staring at the blonde.

Sam now saw the kid for the first time. He looked like he was a prep that was a total snob, but the guy did look great he had these nice hazel eyes that stood out with his dark gelled back hair. He looked caught off guard and was trying to look away from the brunette, but he just couldn't take his eyes off him. He started to think is this normal for a guy to just stare at another guy and notice how beautiful he is?

Blaine decided to introduce himself. "Hi, I am Blaine Anderson it's nice to meet you." He said while reaching out his hand for them to shake.

"Hi Blaine I am Taylor and this is my cousin. Say hi Sam." Taylor nudged him to get him to speak.

"Hi I'm Sam." Sam said then shook Blaine's hand.

"Okay Blaine I asked your parents earlier if you wanted to come along on the tour of Lima with us. We will stop at the Lima Bean. It is a coffee shop here in Lima best place to get your coffee. Do you want to tag along, but the school is our first stop so we better get going." Taylor asked Blaine.

"Yeah it would be nice to know where everything is here." Blaine answered quickly and then they walked out the door and headed to Taylor's car.

**Tour of Lima**

Taylor drove up to the school and then parked in the student parking. She explained that this is where all the students park their cars, but that they lived about ten minutes away so they could walk if they wanted to. They then walked to the football field, the track, and baseball field. She told them to be careful on their first day here McKinley can be a hard school to be in at times. Next stop was down town so she could show them the music store, comic shop, and the local restaurants. She parked the car outside the music shop and told them that they could buy sheet music or records here if they wanted to and that they had an amazing selection to choose from. Next they walked next door to the comic shop and Sam was begging to go inside, but Taylor told him that he could use her car tomorrow and come back here because they had to get on to the next stop. She pointed to Breadstix's as she was driving by telling the boys it was the best place to eat. The next time they stopped was outside this little building and the assumed it was the Lima Bean.

"Okay guys we are at the Lima Bean now, so you can order some coffee, tea, or a smoothie and something to snack on while I go sing them all a song." Taylor said as she handed Sam some money to get something. She then rushed inside to get set up.

"Okay Blaine I guess we are in for a treat because Taylor is really good at singing." Sam said as he and Blaine walked through the doors.

"Really then I can't wait. Do you want to split a piece of pie together? I don't like eating a whole one by myself, and I am pretty hungry." Blaine asked as he was next in line.

"Yeah sure we can. I am getting a blueberry smoothie anyways. I only like coffee when I make it." Sam said as he and Blaine walked up to the counter and ordered their items and then tried to find a table near Taylor. They got the last table right in front of her and spilt the pie in half and waited for her to begin singing.

"Hey guys I am back for your entertainment. If you enjoy this then please request to hear me more often." Taylor said as she started to play the song.

_**Run This Town**_

_**By Lucy Hale**_

_**Performed By Taylor Grey**_

_**Hold on cause I'm letting go  
I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo  
I'm gonna give you some till you want some more  
Cause all I see is an open door  
And I see where it's leading me  
All of this energy been bottled up way too long  
It's powerful, powerful  
You see what I'm getting at  
I'm ready for all of that  
If I'm not a star, you're blind**_

_**I've got rings on my fingers**_  
_**And glitter in my hair**_  
_**I bought a one-way ticket**_  
_**And I just got here**_  
_**I'm gonna run this town**_  
_**Run this town**_  
_**I'm gonna run this town**_  
_**Run this town**_  
_**I've got high heel stilettos**_  
_**And I'm kicking in doors**_

_**And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town tonight**_

_**I'm climbing high but there ain't no net**_  
_**You'd like to see me jump a bit**_  
_**Well everyday's just like Russian Roulette**_  
_**I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets**_  
_**Cause I'm tired of second best**_  
_**Tired of sitting bitch**_  
_**Tired of hypocrites**_  
_**Twisted like licorice**_  
_**I'm crushing them in my fist**_  
_**Hushing their ignorance**_  
_**You had your chance, now's mine**_

_**I've got rings on my fingers**_  
_**And glitter in my hair**_  
_**I bought a one-way ticket**_  
_**And I just got here**_  
_**I'm gonna run this town**_  
_**Run this town**_  
_**I'm gonna run this town**_  
_**Run this town**_  
_**I've got high heel stilettos**_  
_**And I'm kicking in doors**_  
_**And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for**_  
_**I'm gonna run this town**_  
_**Run this town**_  
_**I'm gonna run this town**_  
_**Run this town**_

_**Tonight nothing's standing in my way.**_  
_**There's no obstacles anymore.**_  
_**In a minute I'll be on my way**_  
_**To the moment I've been waiting for.**_

_**I've got rings on my fingers**_  
_**And glitter in my hair**_  
_**Bought a one-way ticket and I just got here**_  
_**I'm gonna run this town**_  
_**Run this town**_  
_**I'm gonna run this town tonight**_

_**I've got rings on my fingers**_  
_**And glitter in my hair**_  
_**I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here**_  
_**I'm gonna run this town**_  
_**Run this town**_  
_**I'm gonna run this town**_  
_**Run this town**_  
_**I've got high heel stilettos**_  
_**And I'm kicking in doors**_  
_**And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for**_  
_**I'm gonna run this town**_  
_**Run this town**_  
_**I'm gonna run this town**_  
_**Run this town**_  
_**I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run**_  
_**Run this town**_

_**I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run**_  
_**Run this town tonight**_  
_**Run this town, run this town tonight**_  
_**I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight**_  
_**(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)**_

After Taylor had finished her set it was already dark out. She asked the boys to help pack up the equipment and then headed to her car. Once it was loaded up she drove them back home she parked at her house and then asked Blaine to help take the equipment to the garage with Sam. Once that was finished the boys were about to part ways when Taylor made Sam walk Blaine home. They walked across the street and up the sidewalk to his door. The smaller boy then turned to the taller one and reached his hand out to say goodbye and was surprised to be greeted with a full on hug. They pulled apart from their hug and Sam explained that he is a hugger and asked if that was okay. He was assured it was fine and then each said goodnight and went their separate ways.

Blaine ran upstairs and got ready for bed. He then lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about his day with Sam. He loved that he was a nice guy, but he didn't really know him and vice-verse. He just hoped that this was the beginning of a great friendship. He gently fell asleep from having such an amazing day.

Sam skipped up the stairs when he got home and hopped in the shower before getting ready for bed. Once he was out of the shower he got into a pair of boxers and then jumped in bed. He started staring out the window that looked on at the Anderson's home, and he kept wondering if it was normal for him to feel this way about another guy. Blaine was a nice guy funny, good looking, and polite. He wasn't snobby at all like he originally thought. He started to yawn and knew he was about to drift off the dreamland.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry this is later than what I wanted, but with what happened to Cory I need some time to grieve. I am giving a huge shout out to uconnhusky90. He helped me out even though he didn't know it at the time. You're a great friend and I have a little something special planned out for your help. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I do not own glee or any songs used.**

* * *

**Evans/Grey Home**

Sam woke up on Wednesday and was super excited. He was actually going to the comic shop since it didn't happen on Tuesday, but Taylor forgot she was supposed to be at the Lima Bean all day. Today was going to be epic he just knew it. Blaine was going to tag along and they were going to both head to the Lima Bean afterwards and get to know each other better so that they could at least have one friend in school. He quickly got in the shower and let the water fall right off of his skin. The thought of actually having a real friend was making him the happiest he has been in a long time. Once he got dried off and dressed in his favorite Captain America tee, he ran down the stairs and grabbed some breakfast.

"Slow it down there Sammy. You have all day to go to the shop with Blaine." Taylor said with a smirk that read I know something you don't even know yet. She got up and then motioned for Sam to sit. "Take your time eat and enjoy the breakfast I made. You might see me at the Lima Bean today with the other act that sings plus today is open mic day maybe you will get up and sing for everyone?" she raised her eyebrow as she spoke the last part.

"I don't now Taylor it just depends on how I feel. I am just excited to go to the comic shop. I can't buy any new ones, but that doesn't mean I can't look at them with Blaine and get to know him." Sam said as he started to tear into his breakfast.

"Well okay, I will take that or no any day. You could sing with Blaine I heard him singing along with me on Monday. He has a wonderful voice. I better go while your mom is still here. She is going to get them registered for school and take Stevie and Stacy to the park. See ya soon maybe." Taylor said as she gathered up her belongings and walked out the front door.

**Anderson Home**

Blaine didn't sleep much the past two days. He could only think about the blonde boy. Nick and Jeff had many texts discussing this topic with him and knew it was time to take action. Niff decided to throw a party on Friday and they invited Blaine and told him to bring his new friend along too, so they could 'meet him'. This only added to his thinking about the boy. The only thing left for him to do was tame his wild curly hair before setting out on today's adventure. Once the curly beast was laid to rest he went to the kitchen and grabbed something quick to eat and two bottles of water.

"Blaine honey, I think Sam is here to pick you up for your outing today." Mrs. Anderson said in a fake caring tone before she added more in a creepy way. "Oh and sweetie, be careful and safe. I don't want anything bad to happen like it did at the town before Westerville."

"Yes mother. We will be fine. Bye!" Blaine said as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey Blaine you ready to hit the shop up and then have some coffee?" Sam asked him as he started to walk to Taylor's car.

"Yeah anything to get out of the house for a while, but I don't know much about comics even though I am a fan of Marvels movies." Blaine said as he opened the passenger side door.

"Oh okay. I will help you out in there. Who is your favorite hero? Mine is Captain America." Sam said and grew even more excited that he could show someone how the comics are way better than the movies any day.

"I would have to say Iron Man is my favorite. Okay cool is this kind of like when people say the book is better than the movie. I mean like comics are the same way right?" Blaine responded with a smile on his face that would make Nick and Jeff happy to see.

"I guess it is. I never thought about it that way before, but I love the comics more. The movies are great too don't get me wrong it just without the comics they wouldn't be here." Sam said as he started driving down the road.

While Sam was driving, Blaine was taking in the surroundings even more this time than he did on Monday. He eventually started to get bored of looking out the window and started to wonder if he should touch the radio or not. His thought was soon interrupted by the sound of music. He then noticed Sam searching for a channel and then stopped when he heard a song. Blaine knew what it was immediately and started to sing along.

**Uncharted**

**By Sara Bareilles**

**Performed by Blaine Anderson**

**No words, My tears won't make any room for more,  
And it don't hurt like anything I've ever felt before,  
this is no broken heart,  
No familiar scars,  
This territory goes uncharted...**

**Just me, in a room sunk down in a house in a town, and I**  
**Don't breathe, no I never meant to let it get away from me**  
**Now, I've too much to hold, everybody has to get their hands on gold,**  
**And I want uncharted.**  
**Stuck under the ceiling I made, I can't help but feeling...**

**I'm going down,**  
**Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,**  
**Like you'll show me where to go,**  
**I'm already out of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how**  
**To get started, it's all uncharted...**

**La la la-a-a-a.**  
**Oh-h-h.**

**Each day, countin' up the minutes, till I get alone, 'cause I can't stay**  
**In the middle of it all, it's nobody's fault, but I'm**  
**So low, never knew how much I didn't know,**  
**Oh, everything is uncharted.**  
**I know I'm getting nowhere, when I only sit and stare like...**

**I'm going down,**  
**Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,**  
**Like you'll show me where to go,**  
**I'm already out of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how**  
**To get started, it's all uncharted.**

**Jump start my kaleidoscope heart,**  
**Love to watch the colors fade,**  
**They may not make sense,**  
**But they sure as hell made me.**

**I won't go as a passenger, no**  
**Waiting for the road to be laid**  
**Though I may be going down,**  
**I'm taking flame over burning out**

**Compare where you are to where you want to be, and you'll get nowhere**

**I'm going down,**  
**Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,**  
**Like you'll show me where to go,**  
**I'm already out of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how**  
**To get started.**  
**Oh-h**  
**I'm going down,**  
**Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,**  
**Like you'll show me where to go,**  
**I'm already out, foolproof idea, so don't ask me how**  
**To get started, it's all uncharted...**

**Comic Shop**

"That was amazing Blaine. You know Taylor told me today is open mic day at Lima Bean you should totally sing something." Sam said in awe of how awesome Blaine's voice is.

"Maybe I will. Though if you sound as good as Taylor does you should sing something too, or we can sing something together?" Blaine said with a shy smile on his face.

"Umm maybe dude. We are here lets hurry up and get inside." Sam said like a kid on Christmas day.

Sam was in heaven. He loved comic stores because he could just hide away from the world and let the geeky side of him roam free. He noticed that Blaine was trying to keep up with him, and noticed that the boy wasn't as excited as he was. He grabbed the teen and rushed down the aisle looking for the Marvel comics. Once the comics were found, he started pulling out the Iron Man ones and handed them to Blaine for him to check out. He noticed an old copy of Captain America that he didn't have, and he knew he couldn't get it so he started to flip through it.

"Okay, Sam these are way better than the movies. I am going to buy some of these are you getting any?" Blaine said and asked in a now excited tone.

"Uh no, I can't get any. I only have enough money to get something at the Lima Bean." Sam said in a normal tone.

"Here give me that copy and I will buy it for you. Then we can head on over for some coffee." Blaine offered as he took the copy from Sam and head to the counter.

"You don't have to do that Blaine. I am fine with not getting anything I just love coming in to comic shops." Sam said trying to hide his excitement.

"Nonsense, you invited me to come with you it is the least I can do." Blaine said as he paid for the comics and headed to the car.

**Lima Bean**

Once in the car, Sam thanked Blaine for the comic once again and then said they would have to do this again. The blonde boy was thinking as he started driving to the Lima Bean that he would sing but only with Blaine because he was too nervous to go up there alone. He pulled in the parking lot and looked around he saw Taylor walking to the car so he got out.

"Hey Sam and Blaine I wasn't thinking you would be here for another hour or so." said Taylor as she smiled and then turned to walk into the bean and motioned for the boys to follow.

"Taylor why weren't you thinking we would be here until later." Sam said confused as he has ever been with her.

"Oh just because I thought you would miss the other act she is really good. She is about to sing her last song and I already put you and Blaine down to sing for open mic." Taylor said as she ducked away into the back room.

"Well I guess we are singing something then" Blaine said as he shrugged his shoulders and goes to order his coffee and Sam's smoothie without him noticing it.

Blaine takes the orders and tells Sam to follow him. He can't help but stare at those green eyes that make you melt, and those nice lips. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this he didn't really know Sam all that well, but he felt like they could be good friends at least even if that was all they could ever be. He took the table they sat at on Monday and had a small chat about the music and tv show they liked. It turned out they had a lot in common and he stared at the blonde.

Sam didn't want to let Blaine pay for his smoothie, but he didn't feel like trying to stop him. He followed the boy to the table and talked with him and he finally was looking at Blaine's eyes and really found out how hypnotizing the hazel eyes were. The smile the brunette wore was to die for and he couldn't help but be confused by his feelings and all he never really paid attention to boys until now. He knew there was one person he could go to and that was Taylor they would have to talk soon.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Ms. Rachel Berry one more time before we open up the mic." an employee said as he stepped down from the stage.

"Thank you and I hope you enjoy this performance." Rachel said as she to the mic and turned around.

**King of Anything**

**By Sara Bareilles**

**Performed by Rachel Berry**

**Oh (oh oh oh)  
Oh (oh oh oh)  
Oh (oh oh oh)  
Oh (oh oh oh)**

**Keep drinkin' coffee**  
**Stare me down across the table**  
**While I look outside**

**So many things I'd say if only I were able**  
**But I just keep quiet**  
**And count the cars that pass by**

**You've got opinions, man**  
**We're all entitled to 'em**  
**But I never asked**

**So let me thank you for your time**  
**And try to not waste any more of mine**  
**Get out of here fast**

**I hate to break it to you, babe**  
**But I'm not drowning**  
**There's no one here to save**

**Who cares if you disagree?**  
**You are not me**  
**Who made you king of anything?**  
**So you dare tell me who to be**  
**Who died and made you king of anything?**

**Oh (oh oh oh)**  
**Oh (oh oh oh)**  
**Oh (oh oh oh)**  
**Oh (oh oh oh)**

**You sound so innocent**  
**All full of good intent**  
**You swear you know best**

**But you expect me to**  
**Jump up on board with you**  
**And ride off into your delusional sunset**

**I'm not the one who's lost**  
**With no direction oh**  
**But you'll never see**

**You're so busy makin' maps**  
**With my name on them in all caps**  
**You've got the talkin' down**  
**Just not the listening**

**And who cares if you disagree?**  
**You are not me**  
**Who made you king of anything?**  
**So you dare tell me who to be**  
**Who died and made you king of anything?**

**All my life**  
**I've tried**  
**To make everybody happy while I**  
**Just hurt**  
**And hide**  
**Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn**  
**To decide.**

**Oh (oh oh oh)**  
**Oh (oh oh oh)**  
**Oh (oh oh oh)**  
**Oh (oh oh oh)**

**Who cares if you disagree?**  
**You are not me.**  
**Who made you king of anything?**  
**So you dare tell me who to be.**  
**Who died and made you king of anything?**

**Who cares if you disagree?**  
**You are not me.**  
**Who made you king of anything?**  
**So you dare tell me who to be.**  
**Who died and made you king of anything?**

**Let me hold your crown, babe.**  
**Oh ohhhhhhhhhhh**  
**Ahhhhhhhhhhh**

Blaine and Sam just stared at the young lady that just got done singing. Blaine didn't even want to sing now after hearing her and how she moved the crowd. He wanted to just leave and never try to sing here again. Little did he or Sam know that Taylor put them first on the list. When an employee walked back out he gave Rachel a hug and then took the mic from her.

"Okay everyone the first act on the list is Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson can you please make your way up to the stage." he said and then waited until the boys walked up there.

"Sing whatever you want to the band knows just about anything." and then he stepped down and went back to work.

Sam looked at Blaine and knew a song that could work. He turned to the band and asked if they knew the song. He put the mic back in the stand and waited for the band to count him in. He wanted to surprise Blaine with the song choice. The intro beat was going and he looked at Blaine and saw that he knew what song it was. Sam took the first line.

**Brave**

**By Sara Bareilles**

**Performed by Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson**

**Sam: You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Blaine: Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you**

**Both w/(Taylor): Say what you wanna say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**(I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you)**  
**I wanna see you be brave**

**(I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you)**  
**I wanna see you be brave**

**Sam: Everybody's been there,**  
**Everybody's been stared down by the enemy**  
**Fallen for the fear**  
**And done some disappearing,**  
**Bow down to the mighty**  
**Don't run, stop holding your tongue**  
**Blaine: Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live**  
**Maybe one of these days you can let the light in**  
**Show me how big your brave is**

**Both: Say what you wanna say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**Sam: And since your history of silence**  
**Won't do you any good,**  
**Did you think it would?**  
**Blaine: Let your words be anything but empty**  
**Why don't you tell them the truth?**

**Both w/(Taylor): Say what you wanna say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**With what you want to say**  
**And let the words fall out**  
**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

**(I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you)**  
**I wanna see you be brave**

**(I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you)**  
**See you be brave**

**All: I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**

**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**  
**I just wanna see you**

Sam took in the applause and then saw that Taylor was on stage singing with them he didn't even notice he was just feeling the rush of performing. He loved it and now wanted to try performing more with his dad out of the picture. He was surprised when the girl from earlier came up to him and Blaine once they stepped off the stage.

"Hi, I am Rachel Berry. You two must be new to town. I am apart of New Directions the school's glee club and you two should really consider joining. You have lovely voices and we just lost two of our members when they moved out of town." Rachel said as she smiled at the boys.

"They will think about it Rachel. Good job on that last song by the way can't wait for our first combine set day." Taylor said letting the boys wave good bye so they could get home.

Sam drove home and parked the car at his house then offered to walk Blaine home. The boy refused his offer and walked home himself. Sam just sat on the trunk of the car and watched Blaine enter his house. He really needed to talk to Taylor about this.

Blaine just wanted to get inside and go take a cold shower. He realized this could happen a lot just from being close to Sam. He saw a note from his parents 'Hey sweetie we are going away for the weekend we will be back on Sunday night. Left you some money in your room. Don't spend it all. Love Mom'. He just left the paper there and took his shower. After he was all dressed and ready for dinner he heard and knock on the door and went to open the door. He opened the door and was totally surprised to see….


	5. Chapter 5

**Anderson House**

Blaine heard a knock while he was in the kitchen making something for dinner, so he made his way to the front door. He pulled the door open and was surprised to see Jeff. He quickly pulled his best friend into a hug and then invited him inside. Once he closed the door, he was trying to figure out what Jeff was doing here.

"Jeff what are you doing here? I mean I am glad to see you but I wasn't expecting it." Blaine said with excitement.

"Well I am staying with my dad until school starts back up, and he lives here in Lima. Plus I got a text from my mom to see if you wanted some company." Jeff responded and smiled in his dorky way.

Blaine had Jeff follow him into the kitchen, so they could catch up. "So Blaine you know Dalton is going to be so much different without you there. How are you and your parents doing?" Jeff asked in his normal way of being awkward.

"I know it is going to suck not seeing you and Nick every day. Um ….. it's the same minus having an escape to yours and Nick's house." Blaine said with some sadness coming from him.

"Well you can always run to my dad's house on the weekends buddy. I come to Lima every weekend and for Christmas this year. Now you know the guy that tried out for the Warbler last year with us. He is the only one that is trying out to replace you at the moment. He has been trying to be all buddy buddy with Nick again and I think it is working." Jeff added as he was trying to change topics.

"What no way he is doing that again. Jeff I know that you have feelings for Nick why don't you just tell him?" Blaine asked in a polite and surprised manner.

"I don't know I am shy about my feelings. Now what about this hot neighbor boy you have been texting me and Nick about I want you to spill." Jeff replied with a wink and smirk on his face.

"Well we have a lot in common. His name is Sam and we like some of the same music and movies. We both like to watch football. He sings so we share that." Blaine mumbled as he started to blush.

"Dude, you got it bad. You are already blushing over him. You should invite him to Nick's party. One question though Blaine. Do you think there is a chance that he has feelings for you too?" Jeff proposed the idea.

"Well I have seen him staring but I could be making it all up in my head, but maybe he can have these feelingstoo." Blaine stated as he was thinking about his blonde neighbor.

**Grey/Evans' House**

Sam was sitting on the couch watching Avatar waiting for Taylor to come home from work so they could talk about what he was feeling. He got up to go to the bathroom real quick and paused the movie when he came back Taylor was sitting there waiting to un-pause it. They ended up watching the whole thing before anyone spoke.

"Sam, you wanted to talk to me about something." Taylor said with a smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah well you see I want to thank you for signing Blaine and me up for the open mic, and I needed to talk about something else too." Sam said quietly.

"Okay Sammy you are welcome, and come on tell me what it is. We are the only ones up and you know that I love you no matter what." said Taylor in a sweet tone as she stared at Sam and waited.

"Well … um… I think I might have feelingsfor Blaine. I don't know what to do and I am scared Taylor. I have never had feelings like this for anyone and definitely not a guy." Sam said with a tear rolling down his face as he finally spoke what he has been keeping in.

"Sam it is okay. You are allowed to have feelings for anyone. I know this is going to be tough but answer me this. Do you like having these feelings about him? If you do then there is not a problem and if not it still isn't a problem. You like him Sam and I will always be here for you to talk." Taylor said as she hugged her younger cousin.

"Thanks Taylor, and I do like him. I am just scared. It's all new to me and I don't even know if he likes me back." Sam said as he dried his tears.

"Okay this is what is going to happen. You need to sleep and rest stay at home and hang out with Stevie and Stacy tomorrow. I will be at the Lima Bean and will try my best to see what I can do." Taylor said as she helped Sam get up and head to his room. She was about to head to her room too, when a knock came from the front door. She answered it and saw him standing there.

"Taylor please let's talks this out." Corey said as he stands there with his pleading eyes.

"Okay but first just sit down and let me sing you this song." Taylor ordered as she grabbed her guitar.

**What Can I Say**

**By Carrie Underwood**

**Performed by Taylor Grey and Corey Wilson**

Taylor: Piercing words, eyes are red  
Watched your tail lights in the rain  
Empty heart filled with regret  
I know we were both to blame

And I'm not sorry that it's over  
But for the way we let it end  
So I said all I had to say  
In letters that I threw away

And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number  
But it's been so long, it's never easy  
It's like trying to spin the world the other way  
What can I say?

Corey: How did it come to this?  
I think about you all the time  
It's no excuse, but i wish  
That I never made you cry

I'm not sorry that it's over  
But for the way we let it end  
Taylor & Corey: I couldn't find the words to say

And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number  
But it's been so long, it's never easy  
It's like trying to spin the world the other way  
So what can I say? What can I say?  
What can I say? What can I say?

Corey (Taylor): I hate to think all you had of me  
(I said all I had to say)  
Is a memory I left you  
The space between what was meant to be  
(In letters that I threw away)  
And the mess that it turned into

Taylor & Corey: And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number  
But it's been so long, it's never easy  
Taylor: It's like trying to spin the world the other way

Corey: It's like trying to spin the world the other way  
Taylor: What can I say?

What can I say?

Corey: What can I say?

"Corey you broke my heart and now you what to talk because you miss me. I don't know if we can ever be like we were before but I will try to at least become your friend again." Taylor said in a serious tone.

"That's all I want Taylor. I want to try and if it fails then it fails." Corey added as he turned to leave because he knew the talk was over now.

Taylor sat there for a couple of minutes before heading up to her room to sleep. The next day was normal for her. She left for work after making everyone breakfast, but this time she did stop and check on Sam to see how he was doing.

**Lima Bean **

She made it to work and got ready to help Rachel out with her first big set at the Lima Bean. When she saw Corey walk in she just had to make herself look busy, so she walked over to Rachel to see what she was working on. Taylor helped Rachel get her songs in order.

Blaine and Jeff walked into the Lima Bean that morning to sit down and have a good time and relax, but the brunette knew if Taylor was there she would try to get him to sing again. He brought Jeff to the front by the stage and sat at the table he had come to call his spot. He saw Taylor and knew what was about to happen.

"Hey, Blaine how are you doing?" Taylor asked in a friendly manner.

"I am good. Oh and this is Jeff. Jeff this is Taylor." Blaine answered and introduced.

Jeff and Taylor shook hands and then she ran off and did what she had planned to do if Blaine came here with someone or by himself. Rachel sang a couple of songs before an employee came out and said it is now open mic and that they had a couple of names on the list. After the first few singers sang Blaine's and Jeff's names were announced.

"Not again!" Blaine said a little upset.

"I am guessing Taylor put us on that list and that she has done it to you before." Jeff said confused.

"Yes let's go sing I have the perfect song and you know it." Blaine said as he grabbed the blondes arm and pulled him on stage.

The boys each had person on their mind when the music started to play.

**There's A Place For Us**

**By Carrie Underwood**

**Performed by Blaine and Jeff**

Blaine: There's a place out there for us  
More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.  
So when you feel like giving up  
Cause you don't fit in down here  
Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand yeah.

Both: We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us, there's a place for us.

Jeff: When the water meets the sky  
Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life  
When these broken hands are whole again  
We'll find what we've been waiting for  
We were made for so much more

Both: We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us, there's a place for us

Blaine: So hold on, hold on  
Jeff: There's a place for us

Both: We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us

Once the song ended Blaine made his way to Taylor and told her that Sam is invited to come to a birthday party with him and Jeff tomorrow night and to meet at his house by four.

**Anderson House**

All night long Blaine kept tossing and turning and that made Jeff move to the floor. He was thinking about Sam and that he was nervous and excited for him to meet some of his friends. He woke up when he got hit by a pillow Jeff threw at him. It was now morning and time to get ready for the party. Jeff told Blaine he was going to use his shower and get ready and that he should be done soon. Blaine went down stairs for some coffee while he waited and just thought about Sam.

**Evans/Grey House**

Sam was extremely nervous about going to a party where he only knew Blaine. Taylor had talked him into it and he knew she was right it would be good to meet some people that lived nearby. He decided he would wait to shower until an hour before he needed to be at Blaine's. Once that time came he quickly showered and got dressed in a blue plaid flannel shirt and some blue jeans. He then walked across the street to Blaine's house to see him and someone he didn't know standing by Blaine's car.

"Hey Blaine you look nice, and who is this?" Sam said as he walked up the drive way.

"Thanks Sam so do you. This is Jeff one of my best friends from my old school." Blaine said as the two blondes shook hands.

"Alright so let's get going guys Nick expects us to get there before everyone else." Jeff said as he clapped his hands and got in the passenger seat.

The drive to Nick's wasn't too bad he didn't live in Westerville but pretty close to it. There was only one other car there that wasn't Nick's and the guys guessed someone else decided to show up early. Little did they know it was the one person they weren't expecting to see at the party. Jeff knocked on the door and Nick answered it quickly. When they all walked in Jeff and Blaine stopped which made Sam stop as they saw Sebastian sitting on the couch waiting for everyone to get here.

"Hey Sebastian, I didn't know you were going to come. Sam, this is Nick and the guy on the couch is Sebastian." Jeff said as he stared at Nick trying to figure out why he was here.

Sam waved at them and went back to standing in between Jeff and Blaine. He didn't even know the other blonde that well, but from the talk in the car about comics and the fact that Jeff would be around every weekend once school started he felt like it could be a good friendship.

Around six everyone got there and the party was officially beginning. Music was okay to Sam he never really went to a party where there wasn't a lot of country songs being played but he liked all genres of music. He saw Nick he was guessing take the stage and announce that he and some of the other Warblers were going to sing a song.

**Undo It**

**By Carrie Underwood**

**Performed by Nick and the Warblers**

I should have known by the way you passed me by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should have walked, but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand and I let it slide

Now I only have myself to blame  
For falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be  
The way it was before I saw your face

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na, na

Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
And I never say your name and I never will  
And all your things, well I threw them in the trash  
And I'm not even sad

Now you only have yourself to blame  
For playing all those stupid games  
You're always gonna be the same  
And, oh no, you'll never change

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na, na

You want my future, you can't have it  
I'm still trying to erase you from my past  
I need you gone so fast

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Blaine and Jeff knew who the song was addressed too and they were happy to see Nick finally figuring out that Sebastian wasn't someone he needed to be with in that type of way. When Nick came back to the group he properly welcomed Sam into the group and told him he was glad to see that Blaine had already made a new friend. Everyone was so welcoming to Sam and he felt great the only problem was that Nick and Jeff kept looking back at Sebastian who was staring at Blaine and Sam with this smirk on his face.

"Okay well Nick this is your party but would you mind if I go sing something." Sam asked the birthday boy

"Go right on ahead my friend and why don't you ask my cousin Will to play with you and Jeff can help you out too." Nick stated as he took a seat.

Jeff helped Sam get set up and then went looking for Will. He looked everywhere and then noticed that there was only one other place he could be.

"Hey Will come on downstairs we are going to help Sam play something." Jeff yelled because he was sure that was the only way to make Will hear him with whoever was in the room with him.

"Okay… I… will be there… in a minute." Will moaned out.

Will made sure the coast was clear before he and Sebastian exited the room. He went down stairs to play the drums while Sebastian stayed up there to wash his mouth and face from the cum he just had in his mouth.

**Cupid's Got A Shotgun**

**By Carrie Underwood**

**Performed By Sam Evans**

Oh he gave up on arrows a long, long time ago  
Turns out I'm too hard to hit so he put away his bow  
I might just keep on runnin' from here to Timbuktu  
'Cause he gave up on arrows and I ain't bulletproof

_[Chorus:]_  
Yeah Cupid's got a shotgun aiming at my heart  
I've been dodging bullets, I've been hiding in the dark  
Sawed-off double barrel, trigger happy as could be  
Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me

He's sitting in that tree stand and his wings are camouflage  
I'm dug down in my foxhole waiting on his next barrage  
Must be open season, got a target on my back  
Think he's throwing love grenades and I'm under attack

_[Chorus:]_  
Yeah Cupid's got a shotgun aiming at my heart  
I've been dodging bullets, I've been hiding in the dark  
Sawed-off double barrel, trigger happy as could be  
Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me, yeah

_[Bridge:]_  
Well he's got me in his sights, I've got a red dot on my chest  
But little does he know I strapped on my Kevlar vest  
I pulled out my Remington and I loaded up these shells  
He's about to find out I'm a dang good shot myself

_[Chorus:]_  
Yeah Cupid's got a shotgun aiming at my heart  
I've been dodging bullets, I've been hiding in the dark  
Sawed-off double barrel, trigger happy as could be  
Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me  
Yeah Cupid's got a shotgun  
But right now he's running from me, wooh

After the party died down some, they all helped Nick clean up and then left for Jeff's dads' house. They got there and Jeff and Blaine took the bed while they blew up the air mattress for Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sterling House**

Blaine woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Jeff and Sam were immediately woken. The shorter blond went straight to Blaine to calm him down; the taller one didn't know what was happening. He eventually got up and sat on the other side of the brunet, but was still puzzled as to why Blaine had woken up screaming.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Sam asked, still confused and it was showing.

"You really don't know. I guess Blaine hasn't told you yet. It's a long story, but you need to know just in case you needed to do this again," Jeff said as he was holding Blaine.

As Jeff began to tell the story of the event; Blaine started to sing.

_**Warrior by Demi Lovato  
**__**Performed by Blaine Anderson**_

**This is a story that I have never told  
****I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
****I need to take back the light inside you stole  
****You're a criminal  
****And you steal like you're a pro**

**All the pain and the truth  
****I wear like a battle wound  
****So ashamed, so confused  
****I was broken and bruised**

**Flashback Jan. 23****rd****, 2009**

_Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Will were all getting ready for the Sadie Hawking dance at Westerville Middle School. Nick had been asked by the sweetest girl ever, and he didn't know how to say no so he ended up telling Emily yes. Jeff was going stag even though many girls had asked him. He politely declined them because he was extremely proud of whom he was and he also didn't want to lead any girls on. Blaine was planning on going stag too, but that was before he was asked to the dance by Will._

_The four boys got into Mrs. Duval's mini-van and headed to Emily's house. Once all the kids were at the dance, Jeff could sense that there was some tension and he knew Blaine and Will can feel it too. Nick and Emily ran off to the dance floor, leaving the three guys to stand around by them being stared at by a group of guys, all of them jerks and troublemakers._

_Will decided to dance with Blaine during one of the slow songs. Noticing all the glares directed at them, he pulled the boy towards Jeff and they all went outside to wait for Mrs. Duval. About five minutes later, the guys that were staring came outside to find them. They didn't even saying anything before they started to throw punches at the three boys. Will tried to protect Jeff and Blaine, but he only managed to get the blond boy covered and part of the dark burnet. _

_Shortly after the beating started, Nick walked outside with Emily - to see a group of guys pounding on his cousin and two best friends. The attack stopped when they heard a scream that let them know people were coming outside. Nick called his parents while Emily called an ambulance._

**Now I'm a warrior  
****Now I've got thicker skin  
****I'm a warrior I'm stronger than I've ever been  
****And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
****I'm a warrior  
****And you can never hurt me again**

**Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
****You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
****I've got shame, I've got scars  
****That I will never show  
****I'm a survivor In more ways than you know**

_Jeff was only in the emergency room as a patient for a couple of hours; Will had protected him from being badly beaten and he'd escaped with only bruises and a sprained wrist. He waited with Nick for an update on the others while his parents talked to Nick's. The blond could only think of how Blaine passed out right when the EMT's got there, his face all bruised and bloody. _

_An hour later and the doctor came out and told them that they'd had to put Will into a medically-induced coma and that he couldn't discuss much about Blaine's condition apart from the fact he was stable and still unconscious. _

_Nick and Jeff didn't want to leave but the doctor told them there wasn't much they could do for them without some rest and to come back in the morning._

"_Jeff, I'm so sorry. I should have left when you guys did. Then the bullies wouldn't have beaten on you guys and none of this would have happened," Nick said, blaming himself with tears streaming down his face._

"_Nicky, I was glad you weren't there. They would have beaten you too if you tried to stop them. You need to stop blaming yourself for it," Jeff said hugging his best friend and crying with him._

**Cause all the pain and the truth  
****I wear like a battle wound  
****So ashamed, so confused  
****I'm not broken or bruised**

**'Cause now I'm a warrior  
****Now I've got thicker skin  
****I'm a warrior  
****I'm stronger than I've ever been  
****And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
****I'm a warrior  
****And you can never hurt me**

_The next day, when the Duvals plus Jeff arrived at the hospital, the Andersons were there already and conferring with a nurse. Once Mrs. Anderson caught the eye of Mrs. Duval, she walked over to the younger woman and talked with her about a school where they could send Blaine, Will, and get Mrs. Sterling to send Jeff to. Mr. Anderson came over and looked at Nick and Jeff to see nothing on the dark haired boy and only mere bruises and scratches on the blond. He was upset at how his boy got the worst beating and pulled his wife away towards Blaine's room. _

**There's a part of me I can't get back  
****A little boy grew up too fast  
****All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
****Now I'm taking back my life today  
****Nothing left that you can say  
****Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway**

_The Duvals then walked in the same direction to Will's room, which was right across the hall from Blaine's. Jeff stayed outside while the doctor talked to the Duvals and he overheard some arguing coming from Blaine's room. He only could make out that Mr. Anderson was greatly upset to know that Blaine was gay and that he now had two gay sons to disgrace his family. _

_He heard the Anderson quarrel get heated when Mr. Anderson said he wished the boys had just beaten Blaine to death. The next sound out of the room was a smack and then the words for the only female: "Our son may be a fucking queer who is a major disgrace to this family, but you never wish him dead again." She then left the room followed by her husband and that was the last time they were seen at the hospital._

**Now I'm a warrior  
****I've got thicker skin  
****I'm a warrior  
****I'm stronger than I've ever been  
****And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
****I'm a warrior  
****And you can never hurt me again**

_Will and Blaine woke up a week later; both stayed in the hospital for three days to make sure they were okay. Once released, they joined Jeff at their new school: Dalton Academy. The boys loved the school. It had soccer for Will, baseball for Jeff, and theater for Blaine. They all joined the school's glee club, the Warblers, but they still felt like something was missing. The boys missed Nick - he was finishing out school at Westerville Middle and would join the boys the following year._

**No oh, yeah, yeah  
****You can never hurt me again**

**Present Day**

"So that is the story. The cause of Blaine's nightmares and it causes him to freeze during the day, so keep an eye on him." Jeff said as he wiped the tears away. Sam hugged him to keep him calm and not send Blaine back into another flashback.

"I can't believe you guys went through all that. I'll do my best to watch Blaine," Sam said, still taking in the whole story and trying to figure out why the Andersons had moved their son back to a public school.

He noticed Jeff and Blaine had gone. Looking up, he saw them staring out the window. It was now sunny outside and they needed to get going so he could get home. Blaine also needed some clothes as he was staying with Jeff and his dad until his parents returned. It was noon before the boys headed to Sam and Blaine's houses, but the tall blond was shocked to not only find no one at home but a car there he recognized to be his father's. He never left Jeff's car and told him to drop him off at the Lima Bean and he would stay with Taylor all day. Blaine had just returned to see Sam and Jeff still in the car, so he got in and asked - to be ignored by the tall blond. Jeff explained what they were doing.

At the Lima Bean, Taylor was setting up for her show when Cory walked in to try and get back with her again. She was doing her best to avoid him, so she continued to set up for the show. He then came up on stage and started talking about how '**I wanna get back to the old days, when the phone would ring and I knew it was you.' **She quickly caught on to the song he quoted from and knew how to start her gig.

"Cory, yes I still love you, but you hurt me last time and we keep doing this again and again," Taylor said, walking back to the stage. Cory made a face that said it all 'Oh no! Here we go again.'

Cory took a sit in the audience when Sam and the boys walked in and saw the Taylor was about to perform. They quickly ordered their coffee and found a table. The whole time before the song started Sam kept looking around making sure his father was nowhere in sight. Right before the song started Taylor walked up to the mic to talk.

"Okay so this song is dedicated to someone in the audience you know who you are," she said as she turned her back to everyone.

_**Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato  
**__**Performed by Taylor Grey**_

**I throw all of your stuff away  
****Then I clear you out of my head  
****I tear you out of my heart  
****And ignore all your messages  
****I tell everyone we are through  
****'Cause I'm so much better without you  
****But it's just another pretty lie  
****'Cause I break down  
****Every time you come around  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)**

**So how did you get here under my skin  
****Swore that I'd never let you back in  
****Should've known better  
****Then trying to let you go  
****'Cause here we go go go again  
****Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
****Something about you is so addictive  
****We're fallin' together  
****You think that by now I'd know  
****'Cause here we go go go again**

**You never know what you want  
****And you never say what you mean  
****But I start to go insane  
****Everytime that you look at me  
****You only hear half of what I say  
****And you're always showing up too late  
****And I know that I should say goodbye  
****But it's no use  
****Can't be with or without you ****  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)**

**So how did you get here under my skin  
****Swore that I'd never let you back in  
****Should've known better  
****Then trying to let you go  
****'Cause here we go go go again  
****Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
****Something about you is so addictive  
****We're fallin' together  
****You think that by now I'd know  
****'Cause here we go go go again**

**And again and again and again  
****I throw all your stuff away  
****And then I cleared you out of my head  
****And I tore you out of my heart  
****(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)**

**So how did you get here under my skin  
****Swore that I'd never let you back in  
****Should've known better  
****Then trying to let you go  
****'Cause here we go go go again  
****Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
****Something about you is so addictive  
****We're fallin' together  
****You think that by now I'd know  
****'Cause here we go go**

**Here we go again  
****Here we go again  
****Should've known better  
****Then trying to let you go  
****'Cause here we go go go again  
****Again and again and again and again**

Taylor saw Sam and the face he was making said it all. She was trying to make her way to him when Cory stopped her. "Taylor, does that mean you are giving me another chance," Cory said with hope in his eyes.

"Cory I don't know yet and can we talk about this later? My cousin needs me," she said walking towards Sam.

Taylor told Jeff and Blaine that they could leave or stay, and thanked them as she pulled Sam outside to talk. The two sat there quietly for a while when finally Sam spoke.

"When Jeff and Blaine were bringing me home, I saw my dad's car in your driveway and I just froze, so I told Jeff to take me here." Sam said in a saddened tone.

"Hey, don't worry. Your mom left before I did and she took the kids to a movie out of town in Westerville. Now about your father, he will have to leave and just deal with it. I own that house and he isn't staying," Taylor said as she got up and walked to her boss and asked if Rachel could cover for the rest of the day.

Taylor got in her car but she ordered Sam to ride with Jeff and Blaine and for them to park in Blaine's driveway. Once Taylor pulled up she saw Mary's car there and she knew they probably were still in it because she saw Dwight standing on the other side. She pulled in right next to Dwight and got out and went over to him.

"Okay listen up, Dwight, you are not welcome on my property, so get off before I call the cops!" Taylor yelled at him.

"Oh Taylor, you must have forgotten I am still Mary's husband and the kids' father, so if you want me to leave, they are coming with me," Dwight said but before he could laugh Mary spoke up.

"Actually, Dwight, you have no rights over the kids anymore. You signed them completely to me one night, and I signed them over to Taylor this morning just in case you came looking for us," Mary said as she got out of the car and headed to Dwight's and watched as Taylor quickly got in her car and locked the door so Dwight wouldn't take them out.

Sam, seeing the whole thing happen, got out of the car to only be held back by Jeff and Blaine in front of him. He cried out and his father saw and gave him a smirk as he walked to the street and stand at the end of Blaine's driveway.

"Well hello, son, it is great to see you." Dwight said while laughing at the boys.

"Why, Dad? Why do you want to ruin Stacy, Stevie, and my lives? You took yourself away when you started drinking but know you take our mother away from us," Sam yelled out with tears streaking down his face.

"Say goodbye to your mother. You never know when you will see her again," Dwight said as he turned and headed back to his car.

Sam dropped to the ground and started to sing the song he had been connecting with lately.

_**For The of A Daughter (Son) by Demi Lovato  
**__**Performed by Sam Evans**_

**Four years old with my back to the door  
****All I could hear was the family war  
****Your selfish hands always expecting more  
****Am I your child or just a charity award?**

**You have a hollowed out heart  
****But it's heavy in your chest  
****I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
****Hopeless, you're hopeless**

**Oh, father, please, father  
****I'd love to leave you alone  
****But I can't let you go  
****Oh, father, please, father  
****Put the bottle down  
****For the love of a son  
****Oh**

**It's been five years since we've spoken last  
****And you can't take back  
****What we never had  
****Oh, I can be manipulated  
****Only so many times,  
****Before even "I love you"  
****Starts to sound like a lie**

**You have a hollowed out heart  
****But it's heavy in your chest  
****I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
****Hopeless, you're hopeless**

**Oh, father, please, father  
****I'd love to leave you alone  
****But I can't let you go  
****Oh, father, please, father  
****Put the bottle down  
****For the love of a son**

**Don't you remember I'm your baby boy?  
****How could you push me out of your world,  
****Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
****Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?  
****Don't you remember I'm your baby boy?  
****How could you throw me right out of your world?  
****So young when the pain had begun  
****Now forever afraid of being loved**

**Oh, father, please, father  
****I'd love to leave you alone  
****But I can't let you go  
****Oh, father, please, father**

**Oh, father, please, father  
****Put the bottle down  
****For the love of a son  
****For the love of a son**

As Sam finished the song, his mother had been taken away by his father. Blaine and Jeff helped get Sam over to Taylor's house. They stayed and played with Stevie and Stacy to keep them busy and from asking questions as Taylor cooked dinner for them all and even invited Jeff's dad over.

Sam though didn't take part in the dinner. He sat in his room and stared out the window wondering why? Just why would he show up to take their mother away from them? What did they ever do to him?

He looked over at Blaine's house, a tear trickling down his cheek.


End file.
